Gadora
A Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion pg. 26, also known as giant eyeMetroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide and eyeball hatchMetroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide, is a hatch-blocking enemy living on Zebes, but X Parasite mimics are also present on the BSL. Description Gadoras are easily recognizable by their single large eye that composes most of their bodies and are always found blocking entrances to nearby boss rooms. Their skin is seemingly covered with hardened scales and spikes. Samus can destroy one by firing three Missiles or one Super Missile at the creatures' soft, ocular organ when their eyelids open, but they will sometimes defend themselves by covering their eye with a strong shield which they immediately launch as a wave of plasma; in some appearances, they shoot three consecutive spheres of plasma which home in on their target. Scientists had seemingly kept at least one Gadora specimen inside the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, where it eventually died from infection as a result of the X Parasite outbreak. The X Parasite(s) carrying its DNA transformed into several Gadora imitations throughout the station, adequately placed prior to boss rooms. These X-mimicked Gadora were heavily mutated from their original counterparts: red, pulsing lumps of flesh covered the surface of their bodies around their eyeball, with small tendrils located on their sides. Destroying a Gadora will always produce a Red X, replenishing a large amount of Samus's ammunition and energy. In Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid Fusion, these creatures can be destroyed with the Charge Beam as well; this is not possible with Super Metroid's variant, however. The Gigadora of SR388 may be a related species, as evidenced by its similar name and appearance. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"Three Missiles (or one Super Missile) shot into the eye on the door will allow you to access Phantoon's chamber. This is the same technique you should use for entering the lair of each boss in the game." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual HATCH-BLOCKING ENEMIES "Destroy hatch-blocking enemies with Missiles." Trivia *The Gadora is the first instance within the Metroid series of the common video game trope where an otherwise-invulnerable enemy can only be damaged by shooting their eye. Other later Metroid examples include the Charge Beam Beast and Slench. **The EyeballBlocker is a creature in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption sharing many similarities with Gadora; it is possible that the former was modeled as an homage to the latter, which has never appeared outside the 2D games. **The floating-eye sensors shares similarities with the Gadora, as they are both an eyeball on a wall that shoots projectiles. *The fact that the Gadoras encountered on Zebes were always found guarding the Space Pirate leaders' chambers suggests that they are intentionally placed there by Pirates as a line of defense; this would also suggest that they are artificially cultivated life-forms and cannot be found naturally in the wild. **Therefore, it is interesting to note that the Gadoras in Fusion are X Parasites who have taken the role of guarding the rooms in which their superiors, the Core-Xs, reside in. *In Super Metroid, the Gadora's tileset appears on walls, floors, and ceilings near the creature itself, suggesting that it makes a "home" out of its surroundings or that the creature itself can spread and grow like a plant or fungus. The tileset will not disappear after Samus destroys the Gadora. *The Gadora in Super Metroid's Tourian does not directly block Mother Brain's chamber but instead blocks a shaft that leads to the boss's room. *The Gadora seems capable of living indefinitely in water, as the Gadora guarding Draygon in Super Metroid was seen submerged. Also, an X Parasite mimic or X-infected Gadora is found submerged in a pool of water in Sector 4 guarding the Serris mimic in Metroid Fusion. *It is likely that the Gadora blocking Kraid in Super Metroid was responsible for the death of the Deceased Soldier. *Its name appears to be a rough portmanteau of the words "guard" and "door", the function which it serves. *The Gadora guarding Kraid in Zero Mission is the weakest variant in the entire Metroid series, requiring only a single Missile to kill. *In ''Super Metroid ''shooting a Gadora with a standard beam will result in it firing back projectiles of the same beam type. This causes some very wonky results if you manage to shoot it with the Spacetime Beam, which can be done by fully pressing yourself against the Gadora and firing. Rather than corrupting spacetime as per usual, the beam collides with the Gadora, hitting it, causing the Gadora to spit out projectiles colored seemingly randomly which deal 1 energy worth of damage upon hitting you. References ru:Гадора Category:Species Category:Obstacles Category:Recurring Species Category:Zebes Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Tourian Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Maridia Category:BSL Category:Main Deck Category:Sector 1 Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 3 Category:Sector 4 Category:Sector 5 Category:Sector 6 Category:Reactor Silo Category:Hatch-Blocking Enemies Category:X Category:Lavalife Category:Nocturnal